Tell Me (What is Love)
by maryaaa
Summary: [KaiHun/complete] Aku benci diriku sendiri selama menjalani hidup setelah kehilanganmu. Tapi aku tetap berharap suatu hari nanti... Oh, beritahu aku... Apa itu cinta?


_**TELL ME (WHAT IS LOVE)?**_

 _Author : Maryaaa_

 _Genre : Romance, Song fic, Yaoi_

 _Lenght : Ficlet_

 _Rating : General_

 _Cast : Kim Jongin - Oh Sehun - mention of OC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tell Me (What is Love)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ketika aku lupa tentangmu yang tidak mencintaiku. Aku hidup dengan melakukan segala sesuatu yang ingin ku lakukan. Aku tidak pernah bisa menghapusmu dari ingatanku. Kenapa?_

Jongin memindah posisi ponselnya yang semula ia tempelkan ke telinga kanannya menjadi ke sisi sebelah kiri.

Di seberang sambungan sana ada seorang pemuda yang sedang mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. Bercerita tentang bagaimana ia telah diabaikan oleh seseorang yang baru-baru ini menyita perhatiannya.

Jongin dengan setia mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut si penelpon. Memberikan jawaban ataupun balasan di bagian-bagian tertentu yang diperlukan. Sesekali ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut sambil berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang bergejolak.

 _Siapa kau hingga membuatku begini menyedihkan? Jika aku memakimu setidaknya aku akan merasa lebih baik. Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa berkata apapun?_

Jongin tahu ia sudah menjadi bodoh karena cinta. Jongin tahu ia telah menjadi lemah karena jatuh cinta. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanya terlalu mencintai sahabatnya. Sahabat yang setahun lalu menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya. Sahabat yang dengan tanpa beban meminta Jongin untuk mau menjadi kekasihnya.

Kenapa?

Ia bilang karena ia bosan di ledek teman-teman SMA-nya gara-gara ia sampai sekarang belum pernah berpacaran.

Sahabat itu pula lah yang sebulan lalu meminta Jongin untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Kenapa?

Karena ia bilang ada siswa pindahan baru yang ia sukai...

 _Aku belum siap putus. Tunggu sebentar. Menunggu sangat lama hingga tanpa batas. Aku terus meneleponmu tetapi kau tidak menjawab dan hanya bunyi menggema yang terdengar olehku._

 _Aku benci diriku sendiri selama menjalani hidup setelah kehilanganmu. Tapi aku tetap berharap suatu hari nanti..._

 _Oh, beritahu aku... Apa itu cinta?_

Jongin bodoh karena sejak awal ia mau menuruti kemauan sahabatnya yang aneh itu. Jongin juga lemah karena sampai detik ini ia masih tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaanya yang sebenarnya kepada sang sahabat.

 _Kau berkata padaku sambil menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Kedua mata menyakitkan itu seperti menghinaku. Hingga akhirnya hatiku mengerti._

 _Katakan padaku, apa itu cinta?_

Jongin tidak bisa membenci sahabatnya. Jongin tidak bisa mengabaikan panggilan sahabatnya seberapa pun terlukanya ia. Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa mengabaikan sahabatnya walaupun sekarang hampir setiap jam yang ia dengar dari mulut sang sahabat adalah nama pemuda lain.

 _Hei sayang, kumohon hentikan. Berhenti berjalan menjauh dariku. Tolong bahkan kini, tidak peduli apakah itu bohong. Aku ingin mengetahui setidaknya kebenaran._

 _Kenapa kau terus mendorongku menjauh? Bagaimana caranya aku tetap mendekatimu? Apakah itu keegoisanku? Aku tidak bisa lepas dari pikiran-pikiran ini. Apakah ada cinta semacam ini?_

Kalau dikatakan Jongin mulai lelah, mungkin tidak salah. Ia lelah mendengarkan semua cerita sahabatnya tentang pemuda lain. Ia lelah berpura-pura bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia lelah memberikan nasehat yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia berikan. Ia lelah berbohong pada hatinya. Ia lelah tersenyum sedangkan kedua kelopak matanya terasa panas menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

 _Aku membeku di tempat yang sama bahkan setelah waktu berlalu. Moment bahagia menghentikanku seperti foto. Mereka bertanya, orang bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja?_

 _Aku sedikit hancur, hatiku tersayat perih. Sepertinya ini terlalu buruk._

 _Jangan pergi jauh dariku. Tidak, sayang... Jangan... Aku bukan sejenis baja._

Jadi... Sepertinya bukan suatu kesalahan jika pada akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk pergi...

 _Aku benci diriku sendiri selama menjalani hidup setelah kehilanganmu. Tapi aku tetap berharap suatu hari nanti..._

 _Oh, beritahu aku... Apa itu cinta?_

.

.

.

 _Tell Me (What is Love)_

.

.

.

 _"Panggilan terakhir bagi penumpang Air Nation tujuan Tokyo-Jepang. Silahkan masuk ke dalam pesawat udara melalui pintu nomor 24."_

Jongin menunggu pesawat lepas landas sembari menatap kosong keluar jendela pesawat. Bersamaan dengan terbangnya pesawat ini, terbang pula semua kenangan dan juga memori Jongin selama hidupnya di Seoul.

Tak akan ada yang ia sesali. Ia yakin itu.

"Eum... Permisi." Sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari sebelah bangku Jongin. Membuatnya mengalihkan pandang untuk melihat siapa si pemanggil.

"Boleh kita tukar tempat duduk? Ini pertama kalinya aku naik pesawat dan aku ingin sekali melihat pemandangan dari atas pesawat begitu kita lepas landas. Bolehkah?" tanya pemuda yang terlihat sebaya dengan Jongin itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Jongin tanpa pikir panjang segera mengiyakan permintaan pemuda tersebut.

"Terima kasih banyak, eum..." Pemuda itu terlihat bingung mau memanggil Jongin. Mengetahui hal tersebut Jongin menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kim Jongin," ucapnya singkat yang langsung disambut pemuda itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Oh Sehun," balasnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin- _ssi_."

Senyum yang menyertai perkenalan pemuda itu sepertinya akan sulit Jongin lupakan...

 **_THE END_**

 **Note! I wont make sequel for this story so please stop asking for one, key? Hehe ^^**

 **BEAST akan update dalam waktu dekat. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua support kalian.**

 **Lastly, thanks for reading and commenting ^^**


End file.
